The present disclosure relates generally to a backlight assembly for an electronic display and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly having efficient backlight short circuit protection.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), commonly appear in many different electronic devices. The brightness of an LCD depends on the amount of light provided by a backlight assembly. As the backlight assembly provides more light, the brightness of the LCD increases. Under certain circumstances, a short circuit may occur in the backlight assembly. When a short circuit occurs in the backlight assembly, other components of the electronic device could be damaged unless power to the backlight assembly is quickly cut off. As such, backlight assemblies typically include a resistor-based current sensor to detect when the amount of current drawn by the backlight assembly exceeds some threshold amount. Though a resistor-based current sensor may effectively indicate when a short circuit has occurred, the resistor-based current sensor continually wastes a portion of the power flowing to the backlight assembly as heat.